Moments
by Dark Dreamscape
Summary: Even though we all know Black Star has his moments and is an idiot, but he's not JUST an idiot. He's Tsubaki's idiot. And that will never change. EVER. A oneshot (Or twoshot, depending...)


**Title: Oh, Black Star! **

**By: Dark Dreamscape**

**Author's note: My titles are getting from a scale of 1 to I wanna die to 1 to the farthest below rock bottom. Gah. Whatever! It's just poking fun at Black Star and Tsubaki. And how she deals with him. I'm not going to make him an idiot all the time... And I don't really have a limit for this... -_-" Each chapter will be based on an event, in other words... I think this would be dubbed "A collection of drabbles"... If I even decide to continue this. Yup, I'm just wasting time here and making more useless series. NO FLAMES GUYS! Actually... Flames are appreciated, (Advice and candidness are good) but just don't give me fifth-degree burns or anything, okay?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, because I don't know anybody who eats souls. I don't even know any magic weapons. Sure wish I did, but I don't, sadly. (I can't believe I almost did a Fairy Tail disclaimer again! Is it because this is a rare series for me?! Nah, maybe not... This is Black StarXTsubaki. Oh, and if somebody can tell me pairing names for Soul Eater, I would love it.) **

**Chapter 1: A Corner in A Circle**

Tsubaki sighed at the antics of her meister, the obnoxious Black Star, the thought that was so persistent for the past few... However long they've been teamed up came back once again. "Why do I put up with him?" the thought drearily crossed her mind as she watched his determination flare up even more, not even letting the opportunity of faltering slip through.

"I warned him once, I've warned him twice... Oh, I've warned him a thousand times!" Maka griped as she watched Soul childishly mimic Black Star, not on purpose, of course. At least it pleased Kid because they were being symmetrical to each other.

"Never, _ever_ piss off Kid." Liz finished with a tone of smugness and pity. (Probably because she knows personally... Who knows, I don't!)

Black Star and Soul were in Kid's absolute favorite room. Torture for them, blithe bliss for Kid. No, it wasn't Liz's room. (Obviously not) Apparently her room wasn't symmetrical enough because Patty accidentally knocked over her nail polish while looking for her stuffed giraffe. Anyways, enough of that story. Moving on: It was a room, courtesy of Stein. Stein, though he was forced by Marie, gave him a birthday present. The best room ever: A circular room. After all, circles are infinitely symmetrical!

The challenge the duo were facing, you ask? Let's go back to the morning of that day.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" a familiar voice boomed at the top of the school. "I AM THE AWESOMEST, GODLY BLACK STAR! YES, ALL YOU SMALL FRIES! BOW DOWN TO ME, FOR I WILL SURPASS GOD!" _

_"You idiot!" Kid's voice rang out through Black Star's dogmatic 'godly speech'. _

_"HM?!" the hot-headed assassin retorted, "OH YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! I WON'T SURPASS GOD, I ALREADY HAVE! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" causing the obviously asymmetrical Shinigami to pop many veins. _

_"Fine then!" he yelled back, not going to back down from a challenge and/or fight (depends how you view it), "If you're so 'godly'," he emphasized with the finger quotes, "then sit down in a corner is my symmetrical room!" _

_"SIT DOWN IS A CORNER?!" he bawled his eyes out, as if it were the stupidest thing in the world, "TELLING THE GREAT BLACK STAR TO SIT IN A CORNER!? GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINE! I ACCEPT! THEN YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" _

"Black Star's been at it for a few hours now..." Tsubaki wrung her hands worriedly, watching the blue-haired boy-er, I mean teen, crawl around.

"Yeah... Can't believe Soul joined in too! I mean, it's impossible for a _corner_ to be in a _circular_ room," Maka added, closing her book and carefully sliding out the plain bookmark from its confines of pages.

"Maybe he knows it," Liz said, though grasping at straws in this situation wouldn't help matters much, "After all, he's probably just doesn't want to lose to Kid... Right, Patty?"

No response

"Er... Patty...?"

Silence

"Patty?" Liz turned around, shocked to find a blinking dotted line of where Patty used to be. "Wha-?!"

"WHERE THE GIRAFFE IS THE CORNER, HUH?!" a psychopathic voice, also known as Patricia (Not Patty, Patty's her nickname. Though it's much more convenient) Thompson, yelled through the microphone. The three heads whipped faster than the speed of light to see three heads in the cylindrical room. A blonde head-though it was covered by a gray felt hat-, a spiked white head, and a blurry blue head. Blurry because Black Star was using Speed Star to find the corner. Like that would help.

"I really think we should help them, no?" Liz deadpanned with a red face, much redder than Spirit's hair. (Probably embarrassed because the three are being foolish...? Don't ask me! I'm just writing OOC rubbish.)

"Help them find a corner or help them out...?" Tsubaki probed, hoping it'd be the latter, no matter how much she loved her partner.

"Help them out," Liz elucidated, grabbing her own gray felt hat from the coat hanger near the wall.

"Okay," Maka placed her book gently on the table, "You have the keys, right?" she asked as they entered the room through the locked-from-the-outside-door. (In other words, if you're outside, you can go in. But if you're inside, you can't go out.)

"Course I do!" Liz said while rummaging through her pockets, a soft click heard behind them. "They're right-... Right..." frantically looking through her pockets. She fell the the floor in despair.

Maka's soul drifted into the air, dissipating into nothing as Tsubaki curled up into a feeble position.

Their respective teammates, on the other hand, were busy looking for a non-existent corner.

**_"SOMEBODY SAVE US!"_**

**...Okay... That wasn't as expected... And I might not continue this seeing how it wasn't good... And yes, I used the "Look for a corner in a circular room" joke. I don't own that either. ...I should have put that in the disclaimer, huh... GRAH! I NEED TO STOP THE "..."s! Okay, no more "..."s! Right? Right! Anyways, if you have a suggestion or advice (or even flames) please review or PM. Hope you enjoyed, later~**


End file.
